The present application is directed to a perimeter clip for attaching a main or cross runner of a suspended ceiling grid to a wall angle. The clip permits the end of the runner to move away from the wall angle by up to two inches to maintain the grid system intact during a seismic event.
Building codes are being revised to address concerns raised by seismic events. With respect to suspended ceiling performance, concerns include providing adequate support to the individual ceiling panels around the perimeter of the ceiling to prevent the perimeter panels from falling from the ceiling plane. The Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) has determined that good seismic performance is more likely to be obtained by using wider wall molding or wall angle on all sides. This has lead to a revision of the International Building Code to require a two-inch wall molding. In areas subject to light to moderate seismic activity (“Seismic Design Category C”) the grid is not to be attached to the wall molding, and at least ⅜ inch movement of the grid into or toward the wall during a seismic event must be accommodated. In areas subject to severe seismic activity (“Seismic Design Categories D, E and F”) the grid is to be attached to two adjacent walls, and at least ¾ inch movement of the grid into or toward the wall during a seismic event must be accommodated by the opposite walls.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a perimeter clip adapted to secure a suspended ceiling grid to a perimeter wall in accordance with the requirements of the International Building Code.
A related object is to provide a single perimeter clip that may be used in accordance with the International Building Code for various Seismic Design Categories.